


a challenge fit for a man when i'm just a kid

by hanorganaas



Series: Out of The Shadows and Into The Light [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Community: 1_million_words, Difficult Decisions, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nail Hydra, Opened a Whole Can of Worms here, Plot Twists, Redemption, and i started a series, and there are lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Far from Garrett's influence for months, Grant Ward's conscience gets the better of him when he is ordered to kill Phil Coulson. AU of the episode T.A.H.I.T.I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a challenge fit for a man when i'm just a kid

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1_Million_Words August Rush Challenge using this Prompt:
> 
> http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/1_million_words/August%20Rush2/03solo-ward7_zps5f93e91e.jpg
> 
> ((Pretty much Started a whole new Series with this one)).

_I just can't handle this, I'm just so scared of it_  
A challenge fit for a man when I'm just a kid  
I'm all torn at the seams, just like you said I'd be  
If this is love, then I don't want a part of it. 

_**Carry On**_ \- Bayside 

It was strange. Grant Ward was used to seeing Coulson up close and personal, clear as day. Today he was in the vision of a sniper rifle, the familiar ugly black cross in the line of sight. In the past Ward would shoot his fellow Agent in the head, no hesitation. He had his orders from Garrett….it was why the bastard led Coulson here like a lamb to slaughter. So Ward would shoot him and made it look like S.H.I.E.L.D. did it. 

He was doing this for the good of HYDRA. Then why did he hesitate? As Ward’s finger shook on the trigger he thought about the good Phil Coulson had done for him letting him be part of this team. He was amongst a group of people that cared about him. More than John Garrett ever would…even though he took him in instead of rotting in prison...Garrett never praised him, he never said kind things. Only abused him, just like his parents….just like Maynard. 

“Come on you little shit,” Garrett whispered on the other line, “I can’t hold the bastard longer….kill him while he’s emotionally compromised.”

“I…” Grant said his finger still shaking over the trigger.

“What you think you think that comatose girlfriend of yours going to be mad?” Garrett whispered in a mocking tone. “What does it matter bitch is probably going to be just as fucked up as Coulson if the medicine works….now do your fucking job and kill him or I swear to god..”

Grant took a deep breath as he looked into the viewfinder. The cross wasn’t stationary this time. It was moving in a shaky direction, from it’s intended target to a new one. The voice in his head was screaming for him to stop. But it was like it was time and time again, he wasn’t in control of his body. His rage was. Rage for his life, rage for Skye, rage for being abused by the one man who was supposed to serve as his protector.

“You can’t do it can you?” Garret whispered, “you weak little shi-”

John Garrett never finished his sentence. Grant heard a loud sickening bang. He took a sharp breath and rose to his feet. 

“Fuck!” He slowly rose to his feet and looked over the ledge of his high perch. Garrett was lying on the concrete ground as Coulson was screaming for help. Though details were small, the crimson liquid pooling out of his head was a indication he was dead.Grant’s hands slipped into his hair and pulled tight. His chest was on fire as he breathed in out harshly and every nerve in his body was fire causing his usually strong body to shake. 

For a long time he wanted freedom, he had it when he joined it Coulson’s team. But to keep that freedom he paid a price, a very dangerous price. A click of the gun jerked him back to consciousness. Wide brown eyes turned to face Melinda May. Her eyes just as wide as his.

“What did you do?” Melinda growled.

“I...I….I killed him,” Grant said tears escaping from his eyes, “Killed the one man who took care of me…but I had to it was him or Coulson…”

He collasped to the ground, pulling his knees to his chest as he sobbed. Everything was amplified. The sound of Coulson’s screaming a mixture of things mostly for Fitz to get the medcine to Skye and for Tripplett to get down there before the bomb went off to get Garrett’s corpse to the bus was loud. The air was extremely hot and everything seemed to smell like death. May’s shadow that made his way towards him...looked distorted.

Nevertheless when she knelt down and touched his shoulder. Grant couldn’t help but reach forward and pull her in his arms. His body shaking and wracking with sobs as he burried his head in her chest. 

“We have to get you back to the bus, this place is about to explode.” Melinda said, “and you can explain everything.”

Grant was out of body and out of mind as Melinda pulled him to his feet as he dragged him over to the bus. Soon he would have to tell them. Soon he would have to tell them about how Garrett pulled him out of jail and forced him to live in the woods. How he was forced to join HYDRA because he owed it to Garrett. How he was here as a Hydra spy. How HYRDA was about to come out of the shadow and bring S.H.I.E.L.D. down and how….the whole organization will be after him for killing one of their most prominent officers and failing his mission.

And god…..Grant Ward had never been more terrified in his life.


End file.
